


Where the Soul Resides

by nirejseki, robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)



Series: 'taur AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'taur AU, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth
Summary: A love poem set in kickingshoes' 'taur AU.





	Where the Soul Resides

**Author's Note:**

> Some background almost certainly necessary here! :)
> 
> So, kickingshoes have created this glorious AU in which everyone in FFXV is a 'taur of some sort, 'taur being short for "centaur" but not limited to horses: there are cattaurs, dog-taurs, deer-taurs, the traditional horse-taurs, etc. Each 'taur has a human head, arms and torso extending up from the bend in the spine, and the lower half of some sort of animal. [See the art for that here!](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/tagged/taur-au)
> 
> They've even gone ahead and create anatomical drawings for the 'taurs, including interesting features such as two hearts: one located in the "human" chest (the supernal heart) and one located in the "animal" body (the infernal heart). [See the art for that here!](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/169359002517/done-streaming-for-today-got-the-anatomy-page)
> 
> As a gift for all the lovely art they've done for me (because they're the BEST), I wrote them a story to go with that AU, which is currently undergoing revision right now and will start being posted (hopefully) soon. In the meantime, however, as a quick preview and in honor of Valentine's Day, here's a love poem set in that universe - and some beautiful art kickingshoes drew to go with it.
> 
> (And please be nice - I've never written a poem before!)

**Where the Soul Resides**

I love you  
from the depths of my infernal heart  
Low and primal  
The beast within me roars for you  
Before being reduced  
To mewling  
For lack of you

I love you too  
from the upper reaches of my supernal heart  
My mind filled with thoughts  
Of you and only you  
My dreams filled with fantasies  
Of the things I would do  
For you  
If you were mine

Between the two there is only me  
And all that I am  
The beast on four legs -  
Upright  
I think of you and I shake for you  
Within and without  
There is nothing there that is not better  
When given over  
To you  
There is nothing there that is left of me  
Without the hope  
Of you

All of me is made to act together  
From the tip of my tail  
To the bend in my spine  
The top of my head  
Where the soul resides  
But I would give you any part of me  
Foreleg and hind  
Arms  
Hearts  
All  
Not for you to love me but only  
To make you smile

And why should I not?  
After all  
It's all yours already  
Not just the sinews of my body  
Not just the beating of my hearts  
Not even the fur that keeps me warm  
but the 'taur that exists only  
When you put all of those together

And in the end because  
I am only a living being  
that runs on blood and food and the hope  
Of love returned  
I cannot offer you my hearts or my arms or my fur  
The way I want to  
In bloody pieces torn free  
For you  
Instead there is only this  
The one thing I can offer  
I can give you this poem  
That I hope speaks  
To you  
That in ways I cannot hope to speak  
And tells you  
The truth of me

I love you  
With the fullness of both my hearts  
Above and below  
Betwixt and between  
and there is nothing for me but  
Hope  
That perhaps I am not  
The only one  
And that when you close your eyes  
Alone  
Within your own head  
And think of me  
Your hearts, too, hurt  
Incomplete  
Because I am not there

I would be there  
By your side and in your hearts  
If you would only say the word  
Only if you want  
And if you don't then I will still  
Live  
For the love I have does not die  
Because it cannot be  
The way I would like it  
I will love you always  
And give you what parts of me  
I can  
Whether friendship or love is what  
You need  
From me

But for all that I still hope  
That there is more  
That I can be  
For you  
And you for me  
That our hearts might yet beat  
Together  
Four beats in time -  
And that we might  
Together  
Create a symphony 

So I give you this poem  
To ask the question I fear to say aloud  
And to let you know  
The truth of who I am now  
That I have met you  
A better 'taur  
Though sick with longing  
Subsisting on hope  
And so that you might understand  
For better or for worse  
Whatever  
You decide  
On what path to go forward  
For you and also  
For me  
That this is true:

I love you  
From the depths of my infernal heart  
From the upper reaches of my supernal heart  
From the tip of my tail  
To the top of my head  
Where the soul resides

~~fin~~

* * *

[see on kickingshoes' tumblr here](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/170510411607/did-a-baby-stream-this-morning-finished-a-small)


End file.
